Zahard
|-|Real Form= |-|Data Form= Summary Zahard is the famed "King of the Tower" and the most famous and greatest being residing inside; he is like a god to the inhabitants of the Tower. He is a High Ranker, currently retaining the 3rd spot in ranking, and the overarching ruler of Zahard's Floors and founder of the Zahard Empire while still conquering the Tower. Infamous for his prevailing immortality, he has become the prime target of FUG. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least '''High 6-B, likely higher '''| '''7-A Name: Zahard/Jahad Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Several tens thousands of years (Older than his own empire, which is this old) Classification: King of the Tower, High Ranker, Fisherman, Ruler Powers and Abilities: |-|Real Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), True Flight, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics with shinsoo), Portal Creation (Able to invade Pocket Dimensions), Fear Manipulation (Can create an image of a monster to induce fear), Master Needle User, Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Zahard can reverse it flows to stop movement), Summoning (After unsheathes the White: Lecalicus, Zahard summons a large serpent to fight at his side or can summon a large golden needle), Limited Power Nullification (Shinwonryu's light allows Zahard to nullify Curses), Vibration Manipulation and Air Manipulation (Can generate shockwaves using Red: Coelcanth and Yellow: Leviathan), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a kilometers away), Telekinesis (Can move objects simply by staring or gazing at it), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple golden baangs), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Light Aura (His aura overflows a light, spanning several miles, that is able to blind his target), Empowerment (Can empower himself by having Shinwonryu explode inside him), Can Negate Regeneration, Spells and Immortality with Shinwonryu, Energy Nullification via Absorption (Can dissipate energy attacks), Limited Invulnerability (Those born inside the tower cannot harm him), Durability Negation (Can create explosions happen inside the body using Air Explosion - Iron Fist, then they ignore conventional durability), Resistance to the following: Shinsoo Manipulation (All irregulars have been shown to have great resistance to shinsoo), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy) and Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, which can see the future), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) and likely far more (All powers and abilities of the current/real Zahard are unknown) |-|Data Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Can not die while the Hidden Floor exists and his body can always be recreated by the Floor), True Flight, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics with shinsoo), Fear Manipulation (Can create an image of a monster to induce fear), Skilled Needle User, Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Zahard can reverse it flows to stop movement), Summoning (After unsheathes the White: Lecalicus, Zahard summons a large serpent to fight at his side or can summon a large golden needle), Limited Power Nullification (Shinwonryu's light allows Zahard to nullify Curses), Vibration Manipulation and Air Manipulation (Can generate shockwaves using Red: Coelcanth and Yellow: Leviathan), Extrasensory Perception (Like Baam with Thorn Ignition, he was capable of knowing when Koon Aguero Agnis and the others had left, despite them being kilometers away at the time), Telekinesis (Can move objects simply by staring or gazing at it), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple golden baangs), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. He claimed that he could have regenerated his arm after Baam had ripped it off, but he did not do so because Baam's attack counteracted his healing ability), Light Aura (His aura overflows a light, spanning several meters, that is able to blind his target), Empowerment (Can empower himself by having Shinwonryu explode inside him), Can Negate Regeneration, Spells and Immortality with Shinwonryu, Energy Nullification via Absorption (Can dissipate energy attacks), Durability Negation (Can create explosions happen inside the body using Air Explosion - Iron Fist, then they ignore conventional durability), Resistance to the following: Shinsoo Manipulation (All irregulars have been shown to have great resistance to shinsoo), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy) and Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, which can see the future), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+, likely higher (Has defeated Arie Hon ten times who is the strongest of the 10 family heads and fought on par with Urek Mazino) | Mountain level (Casually one-shot Data Koon Maschenny Zahard with Redan. Easily overwhelmed Baam with First Thorn Boost in a shinsoo battle on a short period of time while suppressed. Completely overpowered Baam in True Self Mode after getting serious and latter fought on equal terms against him in True Self Mode with First Thorn Ignition. Stronger than Data Koon Eduan). Can ignore conventional durability with Iron First and it's variants Speed: At least Relativistic (Scaling from Urek Mazino) | Relativistic (Superior to Data Urek, both the Big Breeder and Data Urek himself acknowledged this) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Far superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) | Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Country Class+, likely higher '(Clashed and defeat Arie Hon several times) | '''Mountain Class '(Can exchange blows with those who can harm him, as Baam and Data Koon Eduan. Matched the most powerful techniques of Baam in True Self Mode with First Thorn Ignition) '''Durability: At least Large Country level+, likely higher '''via powerscaling | '''Mountain level (Casually tanked the Data Maschenny's Great Spear of Dawn without any scratches while holding back. Baam with First Thorn Boost could not do notable damage to him, even after enter in True Self Mode. Withstood the explosion of his most powerful technique with that of Baam in True Self Mode with First Thorn Ignition) Stamina: Extremely high (He can fight normally after losing his arm and characters of the same level as himself can fight for 1 month) Range: Extenged melee range. Thousands of Kilometers with Shinsoo and Lecalicus | Standard melee range. Kilometers with Shinsoo and Lecalicus Standard Equipment: Lecalicus Intelligence: High, managed to climb to the top of the tower and become its king Weaknesses: None Notable | Tends to not fight seriously until his opponent displays their true strength, and proves a threat to him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Great Shinsoo Control: Zahard is noted to be extraordinarily skilled in the use of Shinsoo and, although he wasn't its greatest user, he is still among the greatest at manipulating Shinsoo. His younger self's level of control could effortlessly create and perfectly control up to 26 Baangs and perform extremely powerful attacks. Zahard-Style: A style invented by Zahard, this style involves his golden baangs, golden shinsoo, shinsoo reinforcement and Lecalicus to make overwhelming attacks. Jahad style iron fist preparing.jpg|Iron Fist (Preparing) Golden Fist.jpg|Iron Fist (Effect) Jahad style golden bomb preparing.jpg|Golden Bomb (Preparing) Jahad style golden bomb.jpg|Golden Bomb (Effect) Jahad style rampage.jpg|Rampage Jahad style cosmos.jpg|Cosmos (Preparing) Jahad style cosmos attack.jpg|Cosmos (Effect) Jahad style second cosmos.jpg|Second Cosmos *'Zahard-Style: Air Explosion - Iron Fist:' Golden Shinsoo covers Zahard's palm before he pushes forward with it, obliterating all in his path. This technique likely directly pushes against his opponent's shinsoo flow, forcing them backwards with immense force without even having to touch them. *'Zahard-Style: Shinsoo Control: Golden Bomb:' A large ball of golden shinsoo appears in the air above Zahard before exploding outwards in front of him with massive force. *'Zahard-Style: Lethal Move: Rampage:' Zahard punches the opponent from above, proceeding to strength the attack with an enormous amount of shinsoo, drastically increasing the power of the attack. This technique likely has some defense bypassing properties, as Baam was capable of blocking Zahard's regular punches without much difficulty right after, but had to compress a building in order to shield himself from this technique. *'Zahard-Style: Shinsoo Control Skill: Cosmos:' Zahard uses the shinsoo around him to create a replica of three planets and the sun. He then sends the miniature solar system at the opponent, where it explodes towards them with blinding white energy. **'Second Cosmos:' Exactly the same as Cosmos, only double the amount of planet replicas are created. Lecalicus: The needle Zahard was gifted with for passing the test of the head pupil in the workshop. It is known as the needle of war and has three stages of color and shapes depending on its strength. Zahard uses this on those he considers a serious enemy. Lecalicus.jpg|White: Lecalicus Jahad Style Needle.jpg|Data Zahard releases a serpent Shinheuh from White: Lecalicus Lecalicus coelacanth.jpg|Red: Coelacanth Second_form.JPG.jpg|Red: Coelacanth attack, showing beam and spread shock waves Lecalicus leviathan.jpg|Yellow: Leviathan *'White: Lecalicus:' is white and quite wide, unlike the typical needle. **'Zahard-Style Needle - Lecalicus: '''Zahard pulls out his needle and uses the Lecalius to make this attack looks like a serpent of shinsoo making an overwhelming onslaught, to the point of putting enormous pressure around his needle and making everything in his way destroyed. **'Zahard-Style Needle - Needle of War: Lecalicus:' Zahard attacks with the Shinheuh released from the needle. *'Red: Coelcanth:' The needle becomes much thinner, yet has a wider attack radius. Zahard is capable of attacking with beams of light that can spread shockwaves. The speed of the shockwaves combines with Zahard's shinsoo control to make these attacks incredibly fast. *'Yellow: Leviathan:' The needle becomes red colored, sharpening at the tip yet broadening at the hilt, having a triangular prism-like shape. The needle has ripples of energy coming off of its surface. When Zahard lashes out with the needle, an incredibly flash of blinding white energy is released. '''Golden Needle from Mystery Island:' Zahard summons a large golden needle to attack with. Golden needle preparing.jpg|Golden Needle from Mystery Island (Preparing) Golden Needle.jpg|Golden Needle from Mystery Island (Effect) Shinsoo Quality: 'Shinsoo controlled by few special people contains special qualities. A person can have more than one Shinsoo quality (like at least Electricity and Ice for Koon Eduan). A Shinsoo quality thats suits one is easier to use and to concentrate into a Baang. Moreover, Shinsoo quality thats suits one has a muich higher density than ordinary Shinsoo, meaning you can use an attack with plenty of destructive power without increasing the size or number of Baangs. In addition, it seems that Shinsoo quality also manifests in some sort of form (like a Spear for Koon Eduan). *'Internal quality Shinsoo Control: Shinsoo can also be exploded inside the body to obtain power. Tension: '''Tension is the ability to pack a lot of power into a single Baang. If you concentrate a lot of a lot of power into a Baang, you get a ton of power when it explodes. Data_jahad_shinsu_black_hole_sphere.jpg|Data Zahard creating a Shiwonryu Shinwonryu_Inside.JPG.jpg|Data Zahard empower himself by having Shinwonryu explode inside him. '''Shinwonryu: A technique learned from the God of Guardians, which Zahard claimed to have mastered, saying that Baam's use of it was sloppy compared to his, Zahard is able to create spheres of Shinwonryu and can make it explode inside himself to make him stronger and to launch powerful attacks. *'Empowerment: '''Zahard can empower himself by having Shinwonryu explode inside him. Baam feels that it was different from other internal quality shinsoo control like Redan. '''Key:' Real Form | Data Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Immortals Category:High Rankers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Kings Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Irregulars Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6